The Lost Sister
by Emilie Insanity
Summary: "I don't have a last name" ...But Erza had lied. Erza's last name was Hathaway, just like her little sister, Rose. Follow Rose and Erza through the years as they love, lose and once again find each other.
1. Prologue

A/N- In the story Rose is 8 years younger than Erza, for purposes that will be revealed later on. Also, Janine's mother was a Fairy Tail mage and her father was a moroi. Janine and Abe are Erza's parents, meaning that Rose is her little sister. Rose was experimented on like Ultear.

"I don't have a last name"

But Erza had lied. Her last name was Hathaway. Like the mother who had left her lineage as a mage behind, instead choosing to fulfill her duty as a dhampir.

Like the little sister who was born with too much magic. The one who Erza thought was dead until she had joined Fairy Tail, where her sister, only 4 years old at the time, was residing.

But Erza never could have imagined that her younger sister would be in a similar position as Erza—without the sister she had once had, only to be fatefully reunited.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n- Hello again! First of all, I would like to say that I'm sorry for the short chapters. However, the first few chapters will be short because they are introductory chapters. They set the stage for later on.

* * *

Ibrahim Mauzar was not a happy man. First of all, Janine was back in town, insisting that their daughter, Erza, become a Guardian. That, and she had just given birth to another daughter of his. The girl had been an accident, the result of an accidental passionate moment from yet another time Janine had come to demand that Abe enroll Erza at St. Vladimir's Academy… all the way in the United States. Abe was perfectly happy raising Erza in Fiore, but he was apparently doomed to be an unhappy man. He loved Janine and the children she had brought into this world, but the newly born child named Rosemarie was already causing problems.

The girl was born with too much magic inside of her. This overabundance was making her sick, and without treatment, she was sure to die. That is what the doctors had told them. They had suggested that the family take Rosemarie to the Magic Council, the only ones capable of treating the infant's condition. Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mauzar did exactly that.

However, when they returned for their daughter, they were told that Rosemarie had died. The family, including Erza, was upset to say the least. Abe started threatening the council workers while Janine demanded to see her daughter's corpse, and bury the infant in a proper place. Erza did not understand at first, but once told that she would never see her sister again, never talk or touch her again, she broke down into tears, fighting and yelling and screaming. Rosemarie's parents and sister believed she was dead.

But they were wrong. Rosemarie Hathaway had spent the first two and a half years of her life under the care of the council, being experimented on. She remembers none of this; her first memory is instead of her rescue.

Erza had disappeared not long after Janine and Abe had lost Rosemarie. The couple looked to the guild that Janine's mother had belonged to: Fairy Tail. Janine and Abe joined the guild, and their guildmates helped them searched for the truth; the real fate of their daughters. While searching, they stumbled across some information about a certain treatment facility that used mage children as lab rats… the very same treatment facility where Rosemarie Hathaway had "died".

* * *

A/N- Next Chapter you learn what Janine's magic is! Here's a hint: what type of magic do the Moroi use? Comment your guesses! Tell me how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own Fairy tail or Vampire Academy.

* * *

Janine Hathaway stood with Abe Mazur and two of her other her guildmates, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. The latter two had agreed to come because they "couldn't refuse someone as sexy as Janine." They stood not far from a building run by the magic council, one that Janine had immediately recognized from almost 3 years prior. A tall, thin tower stood in a lone clearing, the grass surrounding it slowly fading to foliage; the building was in a dense forest area, miles from any civilization. In the darkness of night, with the moon casting an eerie glow, it looked like something out of a horror movie. It FELT like a horror movie, as Janine was once again reminded of the daughter she had lost.

Abe was eager to get revenge, sure that his daughter was still alive. Janine, however, was mentally preparing herself for what she might find inside their destination. Wakaba and Macao were standing to the side, joking around and trying to flirt with Janine.

"Hey, Janey, we should get a drink together after this," Wakaba put his arm around the woman's shoulders. She shrugged him off, annoyed with his lack of self-control.

Abe glared at the man before threatening him, "Keep your hands off of her or I'll make sure you can't have children," Wakaba backed off.

Janine sighed, "Alright. Let's go," She began to walk toward the entrance.

"Wait a second; we're just going to barge in through the front door?" Wakaba questioned.

"Why not?" Abe retorted. "It's not like they'll expect us to come barging in,"

After a bit of walking, they reached the building's only visible entrance. It was large and intimidating… that is, it would have been, if Janine was anyone else. Wakaba and Macao had gulped, visibly scared of what was to come. Janine took a moment to absorb the sight of it before Abe knocked on the door. The door stayed as it was for a moment before opening a bit. A regular worker was waiting on the other side, unsuspicious and unknowing.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He was innocent, but Janine didn't care. As flames engulfed her hand, she punched the undeserving man right in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. Janine then dissipated the flames and used magic to starve the man of oxygen, effectively rendering him unconscious.

"My, My, dear, a little hasty, aren't we?" Abe strolled right in, undisturbed by his love's display of violence. Wakaba and Macao followed silently, knowing that they shouldn't anger Janine at that moment.

"Let's split up. Look for files, pictures, _anything_ that could tell us what _really_ happened to Rosemarie. We meet back here in two hours," Janine was once again composed, but her tense jaw showed that she still felt the same as she had mere moments beforehand.

The three men nodded. As the team went separate ways, Abe called out to Janine. "Fine, but if I come across any of those bastards, they won't live to tell the tale," Abe wasn't against murder.

Usually, Janine would try to stop him, but at the time she didn't care what he did. She just wanted the truth, and she was determined to uncover it no matter the consequences. As she went along the long hallways, she opened every single door, using water to short-circuit the locks. Each time, she would come across something, but it was never the something that she wanted. She would subdue the workers, using the different elements to injure them and drive them into unconsciousness. She knew that Abe was probably sticking to the lower levels, where his Earth Magic was stronger, so she traveled upward. She used a variety of Elemental Magics, becoming more and more desperate. She knew time was running out.

She was at yet another, this time breaking the lock by transforming her fist into iron. The door opened into what looked like a bedroom, most likely belonging to a young girl. She was so stunned to find such a room in such a place, that at first she didn't notice the toddler sitting in the corner, softly crying with her knees drawn to her chest. The girl's head was hanging down, hidden in her tiny frame. The only reason Janine knew she was crying was from the soft sobs and sniffles. In the poor lighting, the only distinguishable feature on the girl was her dark hair.

Janine subconsciously moved toward the girl. Before she realized what she was doing she reached down and touched the toddler's shoulder. The girl jumped and tried to back away from her.

"G-Go away!" The girl looked up at Janine, fear in her eyes.

It was then that she noticed the hair and eyes identical to those of Janine's on-and-off lover. The girl looked exactly like Janine's younger daughter, Rosemarie. Janine fell to the floor in shock; her hand covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. This girl _couldn't_ be her daughter; she was dead! Janine tried to compose herself.

"My name is Janine. What's yours?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because I want to know and it's the polite thing to do," Janine tried to reason with the girl.

"So?" The girl had an attitude.

"So why don't you tell me your name?" Janinee attempted to be as civil as possible.

"It's Rose," The girl said it plainly.

Janine was once again shocked, but refused to be hopeful until she knew Rose's last name.

"Do you know your last name?" Janine asked, wishing it would be the same as hers.

"Ha… Haf… Hafaway," The girl struggled with the word, but managed to get it correct, besides mispronouncing the "th" as an "f".

Janine's heart leaped. She scooped the girl into her arms, refusing to loosen her grip even as the girl tried to get away.

"No! Stop!" Fear laced the voice of Janine's daughter. "Please! Don't!"

Janine spoke, her voice full of joy. "My last name's Hathaway, too. Three years ago, I was told that my daughter Rosemarie had died. Yet here you are, right in front of me." Tears poured out of Janine's eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Mommy," Rose was crying, too. "You left me,"

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, I'm here now," Janine hugged her daughter a second time. "Let's leave this place, okay?"

Rose nodded, and with that Janine whisked her daughter away to the entrance of the building, where the three men she had arrived with were waiting. Abe and Rose were reunited, and the group of five left, with Abe and Janine using Earth Magic to create an earthquake, making the tower of terrors crumble and fall. Janine and Abe had found their youngest daughter… now if only they could find their eldest.

* * *

A/N- Abe and Janine are reunited with Rose after a little under three years! And yes, Janine can use all elemental magic, even the ones that Moroi can't use. This is because she is the descendant of a mage and a Moroi, meaning that she would have a natural talent with elemental magic of ALL kinds (if you'd like to know what the different elemental magics are, go to the fairy tail wikia). Michelle Read, the author of Vampire Academy, has stated that Abe's element as a Moroi is Earth, so I decided that he should also use Earth Magic in this fanfiction. I know that Janine is OOC in this chapter but her future behavior (such as her lack of involvement in Rose's life) will be explained later on. Feel free to comment your opinions, ideas, questions, etc.!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter takes place about a year after the last one. Rose is a member of Fairy Tail (Despite being so young) and meets Erza when she first arrives at the guild. This is mainly from Erza's POV with a little bit of 3rd person too!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or Vampire Academy.

* * *

Erza POV

I looked across the guild, absorbing everything, when my gaze landed on a toddler. She had dark hair with brown eyes just like mine…. Just like my little sister, Rosemarie. I only got one look at my little sister before they took her away to be treated. She had brown eyes like me, and dark hair like our dad. Born with too much magic, she was handed over to the magic council, who had told our family that she was dead.

This girl had looked like a toddler version of my deceased sister. I couldn't help but stare as tears welled up in my eye. She was sucking on a lollipop and looking back at me. She seemed to be upset, but I couldn't move to comfort her. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and threw it at me.

"Stop staring at me!" The girl yelled out.

"Rosie, be nice!" The Master of the guild, Makarov responded. Although it was a light-hearted comment (I was sure the Master wasn't very serious), it made the girl he called "Rosie" upset.

"Don't call me Rosie! I'm ROSE." She hmphed.

"Ro… Rose? Like Rosemarie?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. This girl couldn't be my sister; she was dead.

"No. I'm ROSE. Rose Hathaway. Why do you care?" This girl had a lot of attitude.

I walked over to Rose and scooped her into a warm embrace. Tears poured out of my left eye; the only one I had. My sister squirmed in my arms but I refused to let go.

"I don't like pirates! Let go of me!"

"Last time I let go of you, you were taken away from me. I'm Erza Scarlet… but my last name used to be Hathaway," I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Nu-uh. I don't believe you," Little Rose crossed her arms and turned away from me.

The members of the guild muttered to themselves.

"They look a lot alike,"

"Doesn't Janine Hathaway have red hair?"

"Yeah, she used to come here a lot, remember?"

"I can totally see it…"

Rose's tense muscles loosened as she listened to their words. "I've never had a sister before…" The words were whispered. "And you DO have read hair like Mom does… at least I think you do. I don't really get to see her a lot,"

"Like Mom, huh? Well, why don't we wait to see what she says about this, okay?"

Rose wrinkled her nose. Just like that, the uncertainty that she had displayed a moment ago disappeared "I don't think so,"

I crossed my arms, "Why not?"

"I haven't seen her in a looonng time," Rose shrugged as she spoke the words.

A man chuckled off to the side, "It's been two months… that isn't long, considering you went three years without seeing her,"

"She's a bad Mom," Rose pouted.

"Really? When I knew her she was a good Mom," I responded.

3rd Person POV

Later that week, Janine returned to the guild. She was technically on leave from her Guardian duties, so she was working a lot of jobs as a wizard in Fiore. When she opened the door and saw Erza, she immediately ran up to her and hugged her. She was glad to see that her eldest daughter was safe, however, soon after the fateful reunion she took another was not until after Janine had departed that Rose approached Erza.

"I guess you are my Big Sissy after all," Rose remarked.

Erza nodded. She was sitting all alone in at a table in a corner.

"Would you like to come eat some cake with me?" Rose asked.

"That sounds fun," Erza smiled.

Erza POV

I told my sister all about my life up to that point. I even told her the gruesome parts. She was so proud. I had just finished telling her about my experiences when she asked something rather odd, but I suppose my sister WAS a bit different.

"My big sissy is awesome! Erza-nee, will you teach me to be awesome like you?" Rose asked as she shoved a piece of Red Velvet Cake in her mouth.

"Well, can you do anything awesome?" I hadn't heard much about her so far, I was doing most of the talking.

"I can't use tel… tele… telek… um…" Rose had struggled with the word before she finally gave up, "that thingy like you can!"

"Telekinesis?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" Rose shoved her fork into the air in excitement, "That!"

"Can you do anything else?" I wondered if she could do any magic like I could.

"Um… yea, Mom and Master M say that I have a knack for some kind of magic involving fire and water and stuff," She shrugged "I just know that Mom really wants me to go to school at some place really far from here and Dad and Master M want me to focus on my magic,"

"Really? You use elemental magic?" I remembered that Dad and Mom both used Elemental Magic.

Rose nodded, "Yup! That's what they called it! And Master M says I could be even stronger than Mommy because of the stuff the magic council did to me!"

I paled. "What did they do to you? Rosie, what did they do?!" I was the only one who could call her Rosie without getting hurt.

"They tried to make me really powerful but it really hurt and I was all alone," Rose looked down at her cake and sniffled, "I didn't have my Big Sissy then," She looked up and smiled, "But that's okay 'cause I have you know!"

I smiled and continued to eat my cake. The two of us had been through so much. "Right, and I have you, too,"

* * *

A/N- As you can see, Rose specializes in all Elemental Magic like her mother. However, she will eventually become stronger than Janine due to the experimentation done on her as a child. For a while, I will be posting scenes from Rose and Erza's childhood. If you have any idea of a scene you'd like to see, please comment. It can be of any type as long as it's appropriate, and if you'd like you can suggest what age you'd like them to be (Rose is 7 years younger than Erza, and for plot line purposes, please keep Rose's age between 4 and 11). If you have any questions, please ask and I'll try to clarify.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- I don't own VA or FT.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Erza was training. To be specific, she was practicing how to use her Telekinesis and Requip Magic. Her little sister sat to the side, joyfully watching as she ate a sandwich. Occasionally, Rose would accidentally set things on fire, at which point she would use her water magic to put it out. Rose had impressive skills, but Erza didn't really appreciate it when she used those skills to hurt her guildmates during a flash of anger. However, today was the exception.

"Rosie, would you like to train with me?" Erza had been reunited with her sister about a month ago. The two had become practically inseparable, but they had more of a yin-yang relationship. Rose was sassy and rebellious, while Erza was quiet and reserved… but these differences would make an interesting battle.

"Okay!" Rose jumped to her feet and walked over to Erza's location.

"What different magics can you use right now, Rosie? You never really specified, and I'd like to know," Erza knew that Rose would eventually be able to use all Elemental magics, but she was unsure of what ones she could already use (besides fire and water, of course).

"All types of Air Magic and Fire Magic, Water Magic, and Earth Magic!" She smiled. "Master M says that there are 3 types of Air Magic and 3 types of fire magic," Erza was impressed with Rose's vocabulary. The two of them had been practicing their English together; Erza was pretty behind from the years spent in slavery, and had invited Rose to study things like Language and magic with her.

Rose was strong. "I see. Can all of those be used offensive and defensively?"

"Yea, but I'm only really good with Fire and Wind Magic," Rose hung her head, "But I'm okay at Water Magic and Earth Magic, too!"

"Alright, I'm going to use a wooden sword, and you're going to use your magic, okay? Whichever one hits the other first wins," Rose nodded and Erza got into position, Requipping the sword she had been using on a dummy with one mad of wood, "One, two, three… go!"

Erza charged at Rose, who flew up into the air and giggled. "You can't catch me!"

Rose then dropped to the ground and started running, blinking in and out of Erza's sight, "How in the world is she doing that?" Erza muttered to herself while chasing her little sister, "Rosie can you teleport?"

"Yup! Master M says that I need to get away if someone tries to hurt me so I learned how to use Airspace to teleport!"

Rose had ended up winning the battle. She had teleported out of sight, and flew up above Erza. Once Erza was almost below Rose, she had tackled the girl to the ground.

"I win!" The small girl smiled.

* * *

Later that day, after Rose had taken a nap, the girls decided to practice their english.

"Rosie, how do you spell Magic?" Erza and Rose did fine when it came to speaking the words; spelling was difficult.

"M…A…G…I…K?" Rose spoke the letters out loud.

Erza nodded, "Close. The book says that it's spelled M-A-G-I-C,"

"Oh! Okay!" Rose turned her head back to the book she was reading; a book on Water Magic. She cocked her head to the side, "Hey Erza-nee, will you tell me what this means?" Rose slid the book over to her sister.

"Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them," Erza read the passage out loud, "I think it means that someday you'll be able to turn your body into water, and that will make you stronger,"

"That's so cool! I wonder if I can do that with other elements," Rose cocker her head to the side again and held her chin in her hand.

"You'll have to look it up, Rosie," Erza handed her sister the book.

"Aww, but studying is boring. Can't you just do it for me, Erza-nee?" Rose pouted.

"No, you'll have to do that on your own,"

This is how the sisters spent most of their time, studying and training; easy jobs was also common.

* * *

A/N- Alright I made it so that Rose can do a couple things with the 4 elements mostly used by Moroi. Just so you know, I got the book excerpt from the the Fairy Tail Wikia's page on Water Magic. Also, I would like to announce that I will not be posting another chapter until I get a comment either:

A. Giving Me Feedback or

B. Giving me an idea for a scene they'd like to see.

Just so you know, Rose WILL be attending St. Vladimir's! And yes, she will still visit Fairy Tail while attending! Comment, Rate, Follow, Favorite, anything as long as I know that people are interested in my story!


	6. Author's Note

Alright, it's been a while since I last posted, and NO ONE has posted a review. I KNOW that people are reading this and all I would like before I post another chapter is ONE review that:

A) Asks me a question about the story

B) Gives me feedback

C) Gives me an idea/suggestion for the story OR

D) comments what the poster would like to see in a future chapter (please keep Rose's age between 4 and 11 for plot purposes; if Rose is on the older side of the limit then it might be a while before I post that specific idea)


End file.
